


Maka's Surprise

by Dont_forget_your_towel



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Blair is just trying to help, Butt of the joke, Daddy Issues, Did you try plugging it in, Maka deserves a real dad, Other, Short One Shot, Spirit Albarn is an idiot, That's not a toy, crappy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_forget_your_towel/pseuds/Dont_forget_your_towel
Summary: Maka falls victim to a night of wine and online shopping.





	Maka's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this came at a bad time from a bad place so I'll just let it speak for itself.

  
  
"I bet you you're so proud of Maka!" Blair purred. She poured two glasses of champagne and pressed herself in to Spirit's side.  They snuggled together in the small booth they sat in at the club.  
  
"She's the best a father could ask for!" Spirit practically sobbed. "She's so brilliant, so talented! I can't believe how well she's doing. I wish there was another way I could show her how proud of her I am. Most of the time she wants nothing to do with me... I just want her to see how much I love her!" He sniffled, burying his head in his hands.  
  
Blair patted his back to comfort him "There there...have you told her how you feel?"  
  
"I've tried so hard, and I've gotten only so far. I'm afraid in the end, it doesn't matter... That she's not even listening to me," Spirit whined.  
  
"Why don't you show her how you feel?"  
  
Spirit picked his head up to look at Blair through tear-filled eyes. "Show her?"  
  
"Do something to show her how you feel. Like a present!" Blair said, a twinkle in her eye.  
  
"YES, A PRESENT!" He exclaimed, leaping to his feet. A small gesture such as this surely was a step in the right direction. He was determined to repair his broken relationship with his daughter. His moment of triumph faded with a sad thought.  
  
"But... I don't even know what to get her..." Spirit trailed off dejectedly. Blair hugged his arm tighter, wiggling closer.  
  
"Well she's really smart and at the top of her class, maybe she'd like something to help with her school! Or, even better, when was the last time she did anything for fun? It's important to cut loose every now and then!"  
  
"Yeah...yeah! When she was little, she loved bedtime stories! I wonder...when was the last time she read for fun?" Spirit slurred, taking a huge swig of champagne.  
  
"Oh! So, like a book! That's such a good idea! She'll love it!"  
  
Spirit shotgunned the rest of his glass. He stood up suddenly to face Blair. "Not just a book! A whole many books! Like a new one each month! What's that called-"  
  
Blair threw her hands in the air. "A bookclub!" She proclaimed with a bounce, her large breasts jiggling with the sudden movement.  
  
Spirit pulled out his phone from his pocket. He held up a single finger in front of him. He began to tap intensely on the screen, hiccuping as he concentrated. Blair watched, enraptured by his fervor. He slid back in to the booth, placing his head in Blair's lap with a contented sigh. Blair began stroking his hair.  
  
"I just signed Maka up for a book club. 12 books a year that have nothing to do with reaping souls, all courtesy of her dear old dad." He said with an idiotic smile on his face.  
  
Blair hummed in agreement. "I'm sure she'll love it!"

  
  
2 weeks later...

  
  
"Maaaakaaaaa! You have a package!" Blair meowed, a catlike smile on her face.  
  
Maka opened the door to her room, the image of Blair wearing only panties and an apron greeting her. She sighed, unable to hide her distaste for Blair's lack of clothing.  
  
Blair was blissfully unaware of Maka's judgement as she held the nondescript brown package in her outstretched arms.  
  
"Oh!" Maka took the package in her hands, turning it over. She carefully examined the package, noting the neatly turned corners and pre-printed label without a return address.  
  
"Go on, open it!" Blair chirped. Maka paused, looking at the cat hesitantly.  
  
"I bet there's a fun surprise inside..." Blair said with a wink.  
  
Maka pursed her lips in indecision.  
  
"It looks suspicious." Maka frowned up at Blair. Why was she being so insistent? Maka walked over to the dining room table and set down the package with a decisive thump. Blair's eyes sparkled with anticipation. Blair's energy was hard for Maka to ignore. She really wanted her to open that box.  
  
Maka sighed heavily and began removing the tape. Blair leaned over the table, beaming with glee.  
  
Mala's face relaxed after she opened the outer packaging, removing a small white box. A card was inside- she held it up in front of her. "To Maka" it said on the front. She smiled shyly at Blair. The busty cat nodded encouragingly at Blair.  
  
Maka opened the note and read out loud:  
  
"To my darling Maka,  
You've been working so hard in school and I'm so very proud of you and the young woman you're becoming. Please accept this humble token of my affection- I hope it allows you to relax and brings us closer together.  
  
With all of my love,  
  
Daddy"  
  
Blair sniffled and wiped a few tears from her eyes. "Maka, what a sweet note! Your dad loves you so much! I wonder what's inside?"  
  
Maka gave a small smile to Blair. She nodded her head and opened the smaller box. She took out a strange purple object that looked like an arrow on a pedestal. She furrowed her brow as she read the description of the item- Violet Fantasy? Buttplug of the Month CLU...WHAT IS THIS?!"  
  
Maka held the object away from her in horror. She lost her grip on the velvety surface. The object began to vibrate as soon as it hit the table. Maka and Blair both let out a shriek for completely different reasons.  
  
Blair quickly turned in to her cat form in a cloud of smoke. She pounced on to the table and batted around the vibrating toy. Tears started to form at the corners of Maka's eyes, her face turning tomato red.  
  
"This is the worst surprise ever!" Maka shouted.  
  
THE END  



End file.
